


Secret Agent Obstacle Party Planning

by mrsvc



Category: The Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsvc/pseuds/mrsvc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheldon and Penny are in love. Raj and Penny are best friends. There is text messaging involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Agent Obstacle Party Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betternovembers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betternovembers/gifts).



> for betternovembers for her donation to Architecture for Humanity.

"Raj, if I hear your phone buzz once more, I will confiscate it and hold it hostage for a period of seven to ten days."

"Sheldon, this isn't high school, you can't just take my phone," Raj said as he idly punched the buttons on his iPhone.

"Page 67, Paragraph 4, Line 15, and I quote, 'any and all electronic devices that are not immediately in use for the purposes of our stated goal (see Clause 1.23) is not to be in use during salaried hours.'" Raj raised an eyebrow as Sheldon looked over his shoulder, dry eraser marker in hand and added, "End quote."

"Okay, geez, it's Penny anyway."

Sheldon's face scrunched up. "Why would Penny be texting you?"

"Dude, no worries. I'm not scamming on your girlfriend. We're just friends."

"Seeing as you cannot speak in front of her, I have no fears of you 'scamming' on her. I merely don't see the merit in having a non-intellectual conversation with you," Sheldon turned back to the white board, staring thoughtfully at the same segment of math they had been arguing over for the last hour and a half. "Or anyone, for that matter."

"I do not know what she sees in you, man," Raj muttered but Sheldon just waved him off with a vague gesture with the marker. Raj turned his attention to his phone where his text from Penny waited.

'do not let him come home for lunch' it read.

Raj snorted and quickly texted her back. 'he's not going 2 change his schedule today. no worries.' He flipped his phone to silent, holding it in his hand so he could check it in a few minutes. When he looked again, there was a new message.

'we spent three months planning this party. im not going to let him ruin it.'

Raj chuckled as he sent, 'i've got this babe' He was expecting the answer when it came.

'yeah dont call me babe. you can be a jerk even when not drunk ;)' It was one of their jokes, he called her 'babe' and she called him 'jerk' and they lol about it over the phone. A second message followed said, 'no but really, keep him at work until i get pick up mary &amp; missy from airport.'

'it's cool. i put a flaw in our algorithm to trip him up. i give it ten secs before he figures it out &amp; i have to screw it up more' he sent back to her.

'lol' she said, 'this is going 2 b the best bday party ever. u r the best ever raj.'

"Raj, this variable here," Sheldon broke into his thoughts, "it isn't consistent with the rest of the problem." Raj bit his lip to keep from laughing.

'ttyl', he texted her, 'he fixed the equation.'

"By the way," Sheldon said, his eyes never leaving the board, "I know you purposefully altered the equation."

"What? How?"

"First of all, I saw you." Raj slumped his shoulders. "Second of all, despite all your so-called secretive meetings, I know Penny is planning a birthday party for me today that begins at four and that you are in charge of keeping me here until then."

"Dude, how?"

"I must say that, for once, I am thankful for Penny's poor organizational skills." Raj quirked an eyebrow. "She left the bill for my cake on the kitchen table."

"Will you at least pretend to be surprised?" Raj pleaded. "She's going to think I blabbed."

"Oh, I've been practicing my surprise face all day," Sheldon said excitedly.

"Show me," Raj demanded. Sheldon's face stretched out into something resembling his forced smile, except his mouth was wide open and his eyes were open even more than Raj thought possible. "Oh, Vishnu, Penny's going to have my head as the centerpiece." Raj's phone lit up again.

'he doesnt suspect us does he?'

"Phone," Sheldon demanded, hand outstretched. Raj gladly dropped it in his hand, knowing he was dead when he got back to Sheldon and Penny's apartment. "You can pick it up in seven to ten days or you can opt to take a 150 question test over our contract. The outline for the test is available online."


End file.
